


First Kiss

by dreamcue



Series: ラベンダーエメラルド [2]
Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcue/pseuds/dreamcue





	First Kiss

A soft smack of lips parting resonated through her, bouncing off the walls of her inner self, leaving behind a beautiful sensation.

 

Finally, her eyelids fluttered open slowly. Her soft brown orbs met those of a shocked Oda Sakura and suddenly Sato Masaki was horrified. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry!” She gasped pulling away so fast and hard she fell flat on her back, “Ow!” 

 

“A-are you okay?” Sakura questioned while leaned forward in worry, coming to her senpai’s aid, cautiously keeping a distance but wanting to help all at once. 

 

“I-I’m okay, really,” Masaki mumbled while sitting up and gently pushing back Sakura’s helping hands, “I did something weird to you, I’m sorry. I swear it won’t happen again.” 

 

“Eh?” Sakura gasped softly her arms falling to rest on her knees as they both sat facing each other now. 

 

“Y-yeah I mean I don’t know what came over me,” Masaki explained. Not daring to look at the other in the eye as she tried so desperately to fix her mess, “It was an accident.”

 

“It was?” Sakura asked visibly deflated, dejection on her face if her furrowed eyebrows and pouty lips were any indications. Masaki sneaked a glance for a moment and nearly kissed her again at that sight. 

 

“I-I mean—!” Masaki squeaked in a scramble to not make the situation any worse since it seemed she was saying all the wrong things, “... You didn’t hate it?” 

 

Tensing up suddenly, Sakura felt her body heat up in embarrassment. The flush on her face seemingly infecting the latter and now both girls were blushing furiously while avoiding eye contact. 

 

“W-we’re dating,” Sakura’s soft shaking voice finally broke the ice, “so it’s only natural that we kiss each other.” 

 

In fact, they had been dating for months now and Masaki hadn’t made a single move. Sakura was starting to wonder if the girl really meant it when she said she wanted to go out with her. 

 

In all honesty, she had nothing to worry about. Masaki was head over heels in love with her. Her swooning heart in that moment was proving enough. 

 

“Then, can I do it again?” 

 


End file.
